The Lightning Ghost
by Liett-kun
Summary: Oneshot: Naruto and Jiraiya are walking in a storm... what will happen? set during the 3 year training of Naruto. please R


It was raining.

No, it was not just raining. It was storming!

But, it was not just storming.

It was the biggest storm since years!

"Ero-sennin! I can't believe you forgot the tent!" said Naruto scowling to the Toad-sage.

Jiraiya murmured something like: "It wasn't on purpose…" but the words got lost in the noise of the storm.

The two ninjas were walking and they were wet!

They were truly soaking, and they didn't like it at all.

"Why did you forget it? How is it possible? You FORGOT the TENT!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Maybe we encounter an inn and take a shelter there," said Jiraiya. "It's warmer and nicer than a tent… and maybe they serve Ramen…"

When Naruto heard the word 'Ramen', his face lit up. "Ramen? Ramen? Do you think I'll get some Ramen?"

"I'm sure of it!"

"WELL, LET'S FIND THE INN!" and Naruto ran away.

"Hey! Hey! You are going too fast! Wait!" Jiraiya tried to run after Naruto.

Naruto smiled with his famous foxy-grin "I'm faster than you, Dattebayo!"

"No you are not!" and Jiraiya started sprinting in the rain.

They were so caught up in their little 'game' that they didn't notice that the storm was getting worse…

Jiraiya slipped on his geta (the kind of sandals Jiraiya wears) and he fell in the mud.

'_SPLASH!'_

Naruto stopped running and looked at the Toad-sage in the mud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You look so funny when you are covered in mud! You are a real

lady killer now!"

Jiraiya was getting angry, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME, YOU BRAT!"

But of course Naruto didn't stop.

Naruto ran again, laughing like there was no tomorrow, and slipped.

He too fell in the mud.

"GWAHAHAHAHA! I bet you are setting a new trend for Hokages! Oh god, you look funny!"

Naruto scowled at Jiraiya, but soon he started laughing too.

A flash of lightning pierced the sky.

Jiraiya looked at the dark (and raining) clouds.

"We should find a shelter now, don't you think so Naruto?"

No answer.

"Naruto…?"

Lightning flashed again.

Naruto let out a startled yelp.

Jiraiya found him. Naruto was hiding himself behind the Toad-sage and pulled his jacket.

"Let's find a shelter quickly, Ero-sennin!"

'_Is he afraid of the thunder?_' thought Jiraiya. He started grinning evilly to himself. '_This could be fun!'_

"Yeah! Let's go, kid!" and the two ninja started running, but they were not that stupid to slip again.

After a few minutes, they saw an old shack.

"Let's get inside!" shouted Jiraiya. The noise of the storm was really loud now.

As soon as they were in, they started a little fire and warmed themselves a bit.

"I…it's… it's really spooky here… I don't like it! I definitely don't like it!" Naruto looked very afraid. His voice sounded scared.

For a short time, a flash of lightning lit up the room.

Naruto flinched.

Inner-Jiraiya grinned devilish when he started telling a story.

"You know, this is the place were the Lightning-ghost always comes…"

"L…Lightning-ghost?"

"Yes, the Lightning-ghost…" and Jiraiya told the frightened Naruto about the 'Lightning-ghost' and how the ghost first shocked people before he ate them. And he told Naruto that the Lightning-ghost hates pranksters.

Naruto nearly pissed his pants and gripped a kunai.

Jiraiya started to become frightened himself…

And the lightening seemed to become closer…

'_Maybe there truly is a Lightning-ghost…_'

Jiraiya pulled Naruto closer.

"I'm afraid, Naruto…"

"I'm afraid too, Ero-sennin…"

Thunder rumbled.

"WHAAAH! IT'S THE LIGHTENING-GHOST! IT HAS COME TO EAT US!" screamed Jiraiya, fully believing his own lies.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! I HAVE TO BECOME HOKAGE BEFORE I DIE!" screamed Naruto, while squeezing Jiraiya's arm.

"LET'S RUN AWAY!" screamed Jiraiya.

He jumped through the window, pulling Naruto with him.

And so the brave hero's ran away.

After a couple of hours, they slipped in the mud, and stopped.

"I think we lost the ghost…"panted Jiraiya.

"Yes. I think we lost it. I really want to sleep now." panted Naruto.

"Ero-sennin?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot our sleeping bags…"

"…no…"


End file.
